Birth of a Freak
by 3shadowprincess
Summary: Or, the tale of how one Frederich Isak Showenhower became the maniac we all know.


**Hello audience! I don't actually know why I decided that I wanted to write this, because this is the type of story I would (usually) never want to read. I don't even like how I wrote it. Oh well. Enjoy any nightmares this gives you, because I won't be sleeping after coming up with this!**

Birth of a Freak

The child is born on a gray, overcast, and otherwise unremarkable day. His mother has barely made the time to give birth to him at all, and spends most of the process complaining about how she should be working. The father doesn't show up at all.

When he is born, eyes opening up to observe the world and all it's dullness, his mother simply gets up, cleans herself off, and goes back to work as if it were any other day. After the midwife hired for the delivery managed to find her voice through her shock, she shouts after the boy's new mother to inquire about a name. The woman shouts back, exasperated at the very thought of having to deal with her child long enough to choose one, "Frederich! Frederich Isak Showenhower!"

Frederich's early life follows this pattern closely. His parents seldom notice his presence, always busy with their work. He learns, as he grows up, that this work has something to do with ghosts. He finds it interesting, yet somewhat off-putting, like something which started off with good intentions, then went sour. Frederich soon learns that he must take care of and entertain himself. He wanders through his parents' equipment, doing his best not to touch anything important. Sometimes, they try to explain to him how it all works. Mostly, however, he is left alone.

Eventually, someone remembers that he needs a formal education. His parents send him to school when they aren't busy, which is rare. More often than not, someone else is made to take care of the problem.

Frederich's life does not improve once inside the classroom. His teachers' eyes skim over his head; the small, pale, quiet child in the back is less of a problem than his rowdier classmates. Those classmates, in turn, do not hesitate to make their opinions of him known. By the end of his first day, his parents' occupations are both known and mocked, and by the end of the week he has earned the nickname "Freak".

Only one little girl will have anything to do with him. When he asks her name, she responds with "Lydia". From that moment on, the two are inseparable.

Years pass. Frederich and Lydia travel through school as outsiders looking in. Frederich even shows Lydia his home (for lack of a better word-the place has never felt like much of a home to him). On one of these occasions, he shows her all of his parents' artifacts. One, in particular, catches her eye. Lydia encourages him to examine it more closely. He has never been interested in it before today, but does so at her behest. As his hand brushes up against it, there is a bright, almost welcoming flash of light...

The next morning, Lydia does not show up for school. She does not arrive later that day, nor any of the other days that week. It is only after the last bell has rung on Friday, signaling the end of another lonely, torment-filled day, that he hears the news.

Frederich runs home. He brushes past his parents, running back to where he stood by her side only a few days before, and shouts her name. He screams and screams until his voice is gone. The cops are pounding at the door, and his parents are being forced to pay attention to him for once in their lives. When everything is explained, they comfort him and tell him that it will be okay. He doesn't listen, just goes to his room and shuts the door on the world.

She appears then, looking only a little different from when he last saw her. Frederich sits up in surprise. She places a finger on her lips, willing him to stay silent. He complies. She explains what happened to herself, and what the thing that he showed her is capable of. Together, they come up with a plan...

Late that night, as everyone is sleeping, Frederich slips out of his room and goes on the hunt for his enemies. He finds them easily enough; after all, they don't expect him to come. Once he has ended their lives, he uses his newfound power to enslave them. Then, he and Lydia escape off into the night, not to be seen again for a long, long time. It is during this time that he renames himself "Freakshow", a name formed off of the one his uncaring parents gave to him at birth. And there, his real story begins...

**Not disturbed enough? Replace every mention of "Frederich" with "Danny", every mention of "Lydia" with "Sam", and the name "Freakshow" with "Danny Phantom".**


End file.
